Journey of a Life Time
by Pro Prime
Summary: When a teen from our world ends up in theirs, anything could happen. Original Region, Pokemon, and Characters. You may submit your own original character and Pokemon in the reviews, but no guarantee I will use them. Updating will be slow, just to warn you
1. Prologue

**It's not who you were but who you will be. I've been told all my life. I live in North Carolina in the USA, so you'd think my life is perfect. Ha. I've heard better jokes from 1st graders, that's why I left. I ran away from home at the age of 16. **

**Yeah, yeah. Boohoo poor little kid. Shut the fuck up. I was sick of this world, sick of all you idiots walking though life blind to everything but what actually effects you. Even then you hate it half the time, because it makes your life hard. Oh no, the McDonalds is closed, how will I live with out my big mac! **

**Fuck. ****Off. **

**That's why I left, to get away from you people, to leave with those that actually see our world for what its worth. Well, that was the plan anyway.**

I left on Dec 28th 2009, I couldn't put up with the holidays any more. So one night I walked out the door after my parents had gone to bed and never returned, just not the way I had planned.

I was on my way to New York.

"Now boarding the 105 to Charleston, South Carolina. Now boarding the 105 to Charleston, South Carolina."

I walked up to the vending machines and checked them for change, a quarter and a nickel. Now I just need a dollar and twenty cents.

"Now boarding the 128 to New York, New York. Now boarding the 128 to New York, New York."

That's me, I head to the bus and and find a window seat towards the back of the bus. I wait till the bus has left the station and then with my head resting against the window I drift of to sleep.

I have a strange dream as I rode that bus, maybe it was the rattling of the bus or maybe it was the day old burrito that I had for dinner. Anyway, I dreamed of these creatures, there were four of them, three of them were fighting the fourth.

The one loner, seemed to be nothing more then darkness, he seemed to be working on something while he fought off the other creatures, because he kept returning to some sort of window. The other three creatures were working in tandem to try and stop the dark one from his task, the one that appeared in charge had six legs, a long neck and short little wings that looked completely useless. His two subordinate kind of looked like dinosaurs, one was a silver and pick t-rex with what looked like a large dorsal fin and the other was like a blue and silver brontosaurus with armor. Even though it was three against one the dark one winning, but before the battle was over I was awaken by the bus hitting a pothole.

I sat up with a start, the woman across the isle looks up from her book "Welcome back to the world of the living, sleeping beauty. We were wondering if we were going to have to call the coroner."

"Where are we?" I blurt out.

"We just past though Virgina. Are you going to go back to la la land now?"

"No," I say thinking this conversation is getting a bit odd.

"Could I get you to watch my two boys? They're sitting right in front of you. I could really use some sleep."

"Sure," I lean over the seat in font of me to see two boys about ten playing their DS's. "What..." she's already asleep.

One of the boys pop up and peer at me from over the seat "Have you ever played Pokemon?"

"What?" I said in shock at his sudden appearance, "Uh yeah, I've played gold and silver."

"Gold and silver? Those are so old, here watch me play, this is Pokemon Platinum." his brother pops up and stares at me for a minute then he starts watching his brother's game.

The bus shudders, the wind is howling outside. I watch the kid play for awhile his brother sits back in his seat and starts plying his own game. I get bored and look out the window, I realize that we are going though some mountains, suddenly the curves start to effect me. "Hey kid, I'm going to the bathroom for a minute don't get in trouble," the kid just nods, not even looking up at me. I make my way back to the tiny crowded bathroom, fortunately unoccupied. I get in and empty my stomach when I feel the bus shudder again, I don't think anything about it till I start to leave. Just as I grab the handle the bus jerks and I'm knocked off my feet, my head hits the edge of the toilet and I black out.


	2. Chapter 1

**How many did we save  
****Three  
****Out of how many  
There were twenty-six on the larger vehicle, and five on the smaller vehicle  
****How many humans were saved  
Just one, the other two that were saved, I believe they call them "cats"  
****Erase the "cats" memory and change then to Meowths And the human Bring him to the Dashein Region  
Now go take care of Giratina, Dialga, and Palkia  
I hear and obey**

I woke several hours later not in a burning inferno but in a forest greener then any I had ever seen, I tried to sit up, but a pain in my chest plunged me back into unconsciousness.

I awoke again but only for a brief moment just long enough to see a man standing over my checking to see if I was alive. I closed my eyes wanting just to be left alone. I hear him talking to someone but I can't make it out. I feel something slide it's arms under me, I say something because 1) no human has arms covered in fur and 2) no human has paws. I'm lifted up and the pain hits me like a steam engine, but instead of blacking out, I stay conscious. I am now aware of everything around me, the... "thing" carrying me breathes heavily on me. It's running, well more like jogging, fast threw the forest, I hear birds and animals running from us. The man that found me speaks and I realize he is riding on the creatures back, "Don't worry man, my Gorilape will make it to Hajime," and cue blackout.

I woke up in a bed, not my bed, I could tell that straight away. No, this was a hospital bed or something like it. I could tell that by two things 1) I was staring at one of those drop down ceilings (the cheap kind with water stains) and 2) I was naked. Well there was a sheet pulled up to my belly button but besides that and the bandage on my chest, I was stark, fuc... wait bandage? I lifted my hands, which besides some slight cuts and busies were fine, and slowly felt at my bandage around my torso. It hurt, a lot. However, it seamed to be mostly healed, I explored the rest of my body to find a another bandage on my left leg and a wrap around my head. I also felt lots of small cuts and scrapes but none of them seemed to deep or serious.

I slowly sat up, I felt the skin under my bandages pull tight. I looked around at the standard hospital; the TV on the wall was off, the clock said 3am, I looked around for anything that would tell me where I was or what had happened to the bus. I noticed the table beside the bed, on it was a tray of food and a note. As I took a bite from a piece of toast, I read the note.

_To our dear Mystery Guest,_

_First, let me introduce myself, my name is Anthony "Tony" Gibson. I was the one that found you in the wood, well my Starava, Starlight, found you. You had most of the staff worried that you wouldn't make it. When we found you, you were hurt very badly, you had burns and pieces of shrapnel all over your body (it looked like you had a hand-to-hand confrontation with a Heatran). Anyway, I had other business to see to, so I would like to see you again I will be in Sebe till the 15th of the Mar. Well that's all I have to say, see you sometime in the future._

_Your friend (and savior),_

_Anthony "Tony" Gibson_

_P.S. The nurse asked that you press that button on the side of your bed when you wake up, they want to know when your up._

_P.P.S. I left you a couple gifts since when I found you, you had no possessions. _

I looked and found the button that he talked about, I pressed it as I took another bite of bread. I heard a beeping from the outside my door. It kept going on for some time, I finished the bread and grabbed the juice box. Ten minutes later I had finished the juice box, the cold mashed potatoes and ham, and the pudding cup. The alarm was still going on. Now that my stomach was full I started looking for my pants.

I pulled the top sheet off the bed and wrapped it around my waist. I hobbled to the door, it swooshed open as I approached. I took a few steps out, there was nothing in sight. I guess it was too late for anyone to be awake. I turned around to look back at my room, I guess the flashing light above my door is part of the alarm. I head back into my room and into the bathroom; I lock the door, drop the sheet, and look at the mirror.

The man looking back at me looked distorted, the muscles were no longer as toned as they were before he got on the bus. The scratches all over his body had tattooed the skin in an intricate pattern, as if the artist had been blindfolded when he had painted. I cracked my neck, feeling the pain from the popping bones and cartilage. It felt good to move after having been laying there for so long. I stretched my muscles, feeling some of the wounds pull apart a little, not enough to cause them to bleed any but enough to make the skin feel good.

I look at my hair, its brown and desperately needs to be cut. My beard needs shaving. Buy the looks of it I've been asleep for at least a week. The hair on my chest is more full then what I thought it was before the incident. Maybe I was under for more then a week. If I didn't know that I was only 16, I would say that from my naked reflexion I was at least 20.

I here someone enter into the bedroom, I hear shouts and a rushing of feet. I steady my and wrap the sheet back around my waist, even though I'm sure they'd already my junk. I take a deep breath, sigh, and open the door.


	3. Chapter 2

I opened the door back into the bedroom, to see a doctor and two nurses arguing over where I had gone. However they were not what I was looking at, I was looking at the creature thats was with them. It was about three and a half feet, looked like a giant egg and was pink from head to foot. "What the fuck is that!"

The doctor and nurses turned towards him startled to see him, the thing looked at him and said "Chansey?"

I ran my hands though my hair, of course this means nothing was holding up my makeshift cover and the sheet around his waist fell to the floor. "That things a fucking pokemon!" I screamed at them as they lead me back to the bed. "It's a fucking Chansey, how is that possible?" I was to shocked at the pokemon that I didn't even feel the needle pierce my skin, and off I went to sleep still muttering about the pokemon.

**A creature stood in front of me, it was black with some white streaks in its hair. The device in his hand showed a picture of a creature just like it but it was white with black streaks. **

**It seems he was injured in tansport.**

**I take a step towards it, it doesn't move. Another step, it still doesn't move. **

**Then heal it.**

**I throw something at it, a ball or something like it, the thing turns around and knocks the ball back at me. It hits me in the head and knocks me down, as I lie there in pain as it walks towards me.**

**Sir, I'm not sure if that would be the best thing.**

**Now you will pay, for what you did to them.**

**What do you mean?**

**I did nothing.**

**If he just randomly heals they will wonder what is going on.**

**Just because you have ears does not mean you hear, just because you have eyes does not mean you see. This is for The Tribe.**

**Then just heal what could kill him.**

**With that the creature latched onto my neck and riped out my jugular.**

**I hear and obey.**

I awoke with a start. I reached over and pressed the call button, this time it took them less then a minute to get into the room. "Hi, I see your awake, let me call the doctor then I will be with you." With that she walked out before I could even say a word.

I sat there for almost a half hour, "Fuck this I got to piss." I slowly got up, wrapping the sheet around me once more and I slowly made my way to the bathroom. I returned and sit on the side of my bed. It seems that even though I had slept, I felt like I had just ran a marathon. The pain in my chest and head were gone but my leg still hurt slightly. I wonder what they gave me.

I waited another hour, according to the clock on the wall. I walked back to the mirror in the bathroom, I reached up and pulled the bandage from around my head. I'm not sure why, all my instincts told me not to. The cloth was stretched tight across my forehead, I slipped off the top of my head expecting blood or at least pain to start pouring out of the wound. But there was no wound. Nothing. I ran my hands though my hair searching for the wound. Nothing. The bandage on my chest reveals the same, no wound, not even blood on the cloth. What the hell? The wound on my leg was still there but it was mostly healed.

I turn to walk back into the bedroom, I go to the window. It's almost night, a couple of street light are on. About now I'm kind of pissed at my doctors and nurses, so I slowly shoved the arm chair towards the door and wedge it under the handle. With that I crawled back in bed, and after about ten minutes I fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Sir, when I was healing his wounds, I noticed something unusual about this human.**

**...**

**It seems that his brain was, er, slightly rearranged.**

**Are you saying he has brain damage?**

**No Sir, on the other hand it seems that his brain has... grown slightly.**

**So his head will just pop from the pressure. Did you fix it then?**

**No Sir, this pressure is only slight, so it poses no real threat to him. He will get treatment from the people.**

**If he gets no treatment?**

**Then it will build and he will die.**

I awoke. Someone was pounding on his door, "Let me in! They'll get me!" I didn't know what to do, sleep still rested in my eyes. I looked around, the pounding was coming from the door, I got up and walked over. I must have stood up too fast cause my head swarmed for a second or two. By the time I got over to the door the voice on the other side was more of an incoherent sob then real words. I shoved the chair out of the way and the nurse tumbled in. I caught her, and eased her to the floor. Her scrubs were mostly destroyed, with what looked like chemical burns, cuts and tears, and stains that might have been mud or possibly blood.

"Here, take what Mr Gibson left you, you have to get out of here!" she cried. It was then that I noticed the backpack in her had, it was black and red with a Pokeball emblem stitched on the outside pocket.

"Who? Who did this to you?" I held her as I had seen on countless television shows, but somehow it felt like I wasn't helping her at all. I could tell I was losing her but I didn't know what to do.

"It's Team...!" suddenly she screamed, and then was silent.

"Hey, hey wake up. Come on!" I yelled, knowing it was too late.

"Awe, isn't this cute. The little nudist is cradling the little dead girl. Houndeth you can let go of her now." I wasn't really sure who was talking. I was just staring at the nurse, when out of the shadows beside her appeared a large dark gray dog like creature. It had horns that curved down the side of it's neck, rib like bones on the out side of its body connected from to it's spine, and and a tail that split into two sharp looking points. These points were lodged deep into the nursed side and as I watched it ripped them out. The blood flowed out but I could already tell that it was separating into the blood cells and water.

I lowered her head down on the ground and stood up, I finally heard the words that the voice had said. I looked down and yes, I was still naked, but I didn't care. "I never even knew her name..." I stated. I looked to where the voice had come from, there leaning against the doorframe was a woman.

"Hehe. Poor, little, man. Does it really matter? You yourself will be dead here in a few minutes." She had short brown hair, and piercing blue eyes that wandered unashamedly over my body. Unlike me, standing there in my birthday suit, she had on a uniform that looked so familiar to me but different for some reason. It was a black jumpsuit with red stripes along the sides, there was an emblem over her left breast, but she had her arms crossed and covered it up. "Well at least you seem to have some balls, Houndeth, rip them off.

The creature, who was licking some of the blood off the floor, stopped, crouched, and lounged at my throat.

I had no time.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Sir. We have taken ninety percent of the hospital.**

**Good, what is left?**

**Just the longterm care unit, Sir.**

**Hhm, that shouldn't take to long. Go ahead and start taking supplies out and loading them into the trucks.**

**Yes, Sir.**

…**.Was there something else?**

**Sir, the boy, well man, that you showed interest in a few months ago.**

**The one they say ran into a wild heatran? Yes what about him?**

**He is in the longterm care unit.**

…**. Indeed...**

I knew that as soon as I said it, it was false.

I had time.

I knew that the houndeth would go for my throat but not to kill me, just to knock me over... how did I know that? No time to think of that now. I lifted the backpack as a shield and braced myself with my legs. Right when the creature hit the backpack, I pushed with all the strength my atrophied muscles had. It wasn't much but neither the woman or her attack dog expected me to do anything of the kind, so when I did, they were stunned. The houndeth landed on it's back and quickly recovered, but by the time he was back on his feet I was swinging my only weapon I had at his head. There must have been a book or some other heavy item in that bag cause when it collided with the mutt's head it went smashing though the drywall in the wall.

The woman was furious, to say the least, "Houndeth return!" She threw a pokeball at the pooch with the stuck head.

"Fuck no!" I swung the bag around and deflected the ball back at her. The woman's eye shrunk in surprise. That is until they rolled to the back of her head when she fainted. I guess being hit by a pokeball in the face hurts like hell.

The houndeth must have known that his master was in trouble cause he let out a large stream of fire into the wall. This damaged the wall enough that he could force his way out. I don't think the backpack can take to many more hits. The creature slowly advanced, it was mad beyond words. It let out a slow growl as it approached, "Deeeetthh."

I backed up at the same speed, I tried to think what had been in the room that I could use? That's it! I stand as tall as I can and raise my arms making myself appear taller, at least that's what I hop I'm doing.

It must have worked cause it crouched and jumped for my head. Suddenly it felt like time stood still.I don't know how but I knew it would take 0.5673 seconds for the houndeth to reach my face. So at 0.0608 seconds I dropped to a crouch. At 0.3960 I was down and the dog was turning it's head to look down at me. And at 0.6317 he was flying threw the window to the ground below.

As time returned to normal, I stood up and peered out the window at the ground. The houndeth was trying to get back up to it's feet but it kept falling. Finally it stopped moving altogether.

I look back around the room. What the hell just happened. The room is a mess, fire damage and a large hole in the wall from the houndeth, the window shattered behind me, and the woman laying in the middle of the doorway. The woman. I go over and drag her all the wall into the room, after a quick glance up and down the hallway I shut the door.

"So you think it's funny to see me naked, lets see how you like it,"

"Come on sunshine," I said trying as hard as possible to be as annoying as she was and then some.

She opened her eyes and looked down to the foot of the bed where I was, at that angle she could easily see she was now naked and I was not. She glanced at my improvised rope, made from some extra bedding I had found in a bin under the bed, that was holding her spread wide. "What the fuck did you do to me," she moaned.

"Well after I knocked you unconscious with yoru ownpokemon's pokeball, I fucking killed it, dumped it out the window, then I stripped you naked and proceed to stare at your slightly less then adequate boobs. Oh, and then you woke up."

Her pupils shrunk a little, and with tears forming in her eyes she whispered, "Did... did you... rape me?"

"Fuck no!" I screamed, "What do you take me for? A barbarian?" A bit of relief appeared on her face. "Now I do have a few questions I want to ask you."

And the look was gone, replaced with a look that said, "A can with stand torture, and not tell you anything."

"Never mind, that's all the answer I need." I stood up grabbing my bag from off the floor. It was weird being in clothes again. These were just one of three sets that Mr. Gibson had left me in the backpack. A little big, but oh well. I open the door and look out. "Oh there is just one more thing," I smirked as I walked back over to the bed. "I might need this," and with that I whipped the single sheet covering her off and walked out the door. As soon as the door clicked shut, she started yelling her head off. I ran down the hall way as quietly as I could.


End file.
